Many business forms, particularly mailer type business forms, have the need to provide security for some of the information associated therewith so that only the addressee who opens up a mailing can see the confidential information, or a security document (such as a check, money order, negotiable instrument, or the like) or what information is on it, contained therein is in fact provided. Typical mailer type business forms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,294,041, 5,553,774, 5,376,048, 5,174,493, and 5,201,464, which are formed from a single sheet of paper. Other type mailers (including some embodiments in U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,493) include inserts, and other business forms aside from mailers, either single ply or multiple ply, also often have the need for confidentiality. Also, many such business forms require security features so as to minimize the possibility that the documents will be misused.
Increasing the security of printed matter inside a mailer can be effected by increasing the paper weight, printing dense patterns or masking printing on various areas or panels thereof, or by printing using non-transparent white ink. Security features are then provided in different manners including by using microtext, watermarks, security printing in white ink, or the like. Oftentimes security printing in white ink is provided utilizing fluorescent white ink.
According to the present invention a business form is provided which provides excellent security, even when utilized as a mailer type business form, for the contained documents or panels, including negotiable instruments, while at the same time providing a security feature so as to enhance the document""s ability to preclude unauthorized utilization thereof. This is accomplished according to the present invention by utilizing white ink in two distinct manners, typically in adjacent portions of the same face of the business form, in one area the white ink used for security printing, while in the other area the white ink is used for enhanced opacity, with the security printing reverse printed thereon so as to provide both opacity and security functions. The white ink utilized according to the invention is preferably non-fluorescent since fluorescent white inks cause problems with scanners.
According to one aspect of the present invention a business form is provided comprising: A sheet of paper having first and second areas. The first area having security indica positively imaged in white ink thereon. And, the second area substantially covered by white ink with security indicia reverse imaged thereon. The first and second areas are typically immediately adjacent each other, and some security indicia extends from the first area to the second area, being positively imaged white ink in the first area, and reverse imaged indicia surrounded by white ink in the second area. The white ink in both the first and second areas is preferably non-fluorescent, and may have a high density, such as about 12-14 lbs. per gallon (e.g. about 13 lbs. per gallon).
The business form may be a mailer type business form, and may include a third area. The third area may have a security pantograph (or camouflage printing) thereon. A fourth area may also have security printing over a portion thereof, and portions distinct from the security printing receiving outgoing address indicia and postage indicia (and perhaps return address indicia) of the mailer.
According to another aspect of the present invention a mailer type business form is provided. The mailer type business form comprises: A substantially quadrate sheet of paper having first and second faces, substantially parallel top and bottom edges, and substantially parallel side edges substantially perpendicular to the top and bottom edges. At least one line of weakness substantially parallel to the top and bottom edges and dividing the sheet into at least first and second panels. The first face of the first panel having outgoing address, return address, and postage indicia thereon. And, another face or panel of the sheet aside from the first panel first face having first and second area, the first area having security indicia positively imaged in white ink thereon; and the second area substantially covered by white ink with security indicia reverse imaged thereon.
The first and second areas are typically immediately adjacent each other, and have the type of ink in the security indicia extending from one area to the other as described above. The first face of the first panel may have security printing over a portion thereof, and portions distinct from the security printing receiving the outgoing address indicia and the postage indicia. Typically at least two lines of weakness are provided substantially parallel to the top and bottom edges, dividing the sheet into at least first, second, and third panels. The second panel is adjacent the first panel and the third panel on the opposite side of the second panel from the first panel. In this case the panel or portion containing the white ink may comprise the first face of the third panel. The sheet may consist of the first, second, and third panels, and the mailer may be a C-fold type mailer (either conventional C-fold or eccentric C-fold), or other panels or faces may include the white ink thereon and the mailer be made a conventional Z-fold, eccentric Z-fold, or V-fold, or the like. More than three panels may also be provided and the mailer may be doubled C-folded, or have other conventional configurations.
The third panel, when separated from the rest of the sheet, may comprise a security document (such as a check, money order, bond, negotiable instrument, or the like) with security document indicia (such as bank name, monetary amount, payee, etc.) imaged on at least the second face of the third panel.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a business form, particularly a mailer type business form, with enhanced confidentiality, as well as enhanced security, so as to enhance the probability that the mailer will be delivered unopened to the addressee, and any security document associated therewith will be utilized only by the payee (outgoing addressee). This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.